


First Date

by Toguro



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kaiha, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toguro/pseuds/Toguro
Summary: While Uruha waits for Kai, he suddenly gets self-conscious and anxious.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to this website. Hope it's alright :)

My hands are still gripping the steering wheel, despite turning the car off already. I parked towards the entrance of the bar. So, he’ll see me. I’ve arrived ten minutes early, which is rare for me. Our friends always joke about my tardiness. I don’t plan it, I just take longer to get ready then most people.

My mind is filled with anticipation, it has been since I asked him out. I can’t believe I made the first move. Yutaka and I have been friends for quite some time, since middle school, actually. I was new and couldn’t find my class. I must have looked frazzled since he came right up to me offering help. His smiling face guiding me through the halls. Since our first meeting his smile has always calmed me and everyone around us. He just has that charisma that makes him a natural leader, no wonder he’s presidents of his clubs at university. He always supported me too, no matter how many times I doubted myself. The day we both graduated from the same community college; him with honors, me with, uh, passing grades, he supported my decision to just join the workforce instead of continuing education. Despite going down different paths, we still hung out. Luckily all those weekends spent together brought us close enough for him to say yes to me.

But today we weren’t hanging here as friends, we’ve decided to take a step and become potential lovers. We use to come to this bar a few years ago, he always seemed to enjoy himself here. I dressed myself up for the occasion. I fixed my hair up, and dug out some of my best-looking outfits. I wore my hair down to my shoulders but gelled it to give it more volume. I wore a pair of black thigh highs with a matching set of shorts, to show off my thighs; that everyone seems to compliment. And a white long-sleeved sweater to offset the black. I even did my makeup for the first time in a while. If this was going to be our first date, I wanted it to be memorable.

I better look in the vanity mirror while I have time to make sure nothing smudged. The moment my eyes meet my own reflection, I freeze. 

My anxiety levels start to rise. I look different. My eyes are lined with black along the lids and my lips are shining from the gloss I used earlier. Nothing is smudged, but it’s noticeable. Maybe too noticeable. The foundation I used that I thought blended with my skin earlier now revealed the dry skin around my nose. It hid the redness but now you could see it flaking up. It was all so noticeable. What would he say? Did I try too hard? 

Maybe…maybe I shouldn’t have done this. Yuta will think I’m just trying to get attention. My self-confidence is fading away fast. I look down at my legs and regret my outfit choice. I’m showing too much skin; I look like I just want to get laid. Dammit. I start wiping at the flaking of my foundation. My white sleeves start turning to a mixture of pale foundation. Tears start to fall from the corners of my eye. I wipe them away only to notice I have now smudged my eyeliner. Shit! I’m frantically wiping at my entire face to get it cleaned off. Why did I think it was a good idea to do this? He’s going to know I tried to damn hard to get his attention. This is our first date. Things are supposed to just be natural. Why did I try? I should’ve just come in my normal clothes. He’s seen me in  
sweats and a hoodie, he’s going to question my attire! He did hesitate when I asked him out, right? Maybe this was out of pity. Maybe Yutaka is too nice to say “No.” Maybe….

A tap on my window jumps me out of my self-defeating thoughts. I turn to my left to see Yutaka standing outside my door. However, his dimpled-smile turns downwards when I look at him. Crap! I look like a mess now with tears and makeup blotted all over my face and sleeves. I quickly fold my hands between my thighs and look down at my legs. My face is burning from embarrassment and regret. I hear him calling my name but I don’t look up. My eyes are fixed on my bare thighs as more tears slide down my flushed face. I try to slow my breathing and gain control, but I can’t. I’ll just sit here. Maybe he’ll leave. I keep shaking my head every time he calls my name. I can’t look at him. I’m ruining this first date. This isn’t how I imagined it to go.

I notice he sighs and walks away from my window. I don’t know where he went, I no longer see him.…I’m disappointed in myself. I messed-up.  
\-----

A date with Kouyou. I secretly always hoped for this, however I thought I’d be the one to ask him instead of the other way around. So, when he asked me, I couldn’t believe it. My brain stalled for a minute before I fathomed what was going on. But of course, I said yes. How could I not. It’s like a dream. Our first date is happening for real. It makes me excited just thinking about it.

I drive my car into the parking lot of the bar he asked me to. I’m surprised to see Kouyou’s car already parked near the entrance. He’s normally late. I park a few spots down from him then head towards his car. I see he is still inside so I tap on his window since he hasn’t noticed me yet. When he turns towards me all my excitement and giddiness falls. He looks like he’s crying and rubbing his face. Makeup and tears running down his cheeks. His eyes grow wide the moment he sees me and turns his head down. 

“Kouyou!” I shout but he doesn’t seem to hear me. I try calling his name again and again but nothing. He just shakes his head. I don’t know what he’s crying about but his shoulders start shaking more and more the longer I call his name. I internally panic. I must have embarrassed him. I need to calm him down and talk to him. I need to know what’s wrong but he won’t look at me. 

I sigh and walk away, around the back of his car. He never locks his car, despite my many lectures too him. Maybe I can open the door and talk to him from the passenger seat. I go to the passenger door and reach for the handle and it opens. Huh, maybe it’s a good thing he never listened to me.

I sit in the passenger seat and notice the squeak he made once he realizes I made my way beside him. I know it was rude of me to enter his car without an invitation, but I need to talk to him. He keeps his head down and tries to silence his sobs. I can’t stand to see him so upset. I reach over and rest my hand on his, they are warm and scrunched between his thighs. I make no other movements. I want to talk to him but, I can’t force him to open up. I’ll just comfort him. 

He’ll talk once he calms down a bit. 

After a few moments, his sobs start to slow down and in a shaky breath, he finally speaks up.

“I…. I’m sorry.” He sniffles. He slowly lifts his head to look me in the eyes. His eyes are red and puffy. How long has he been crying? 

“What are you apologizing for?” I’m confused. Why is he sorry. I’m the one who forced myself into his car without an invitation. He sobs a few more times before he speaks again. 

“I’m sorry. You are probably mad at me now.” His eyes are downcast as he looks away again. My hand squeezes his. Did I make him cry? How? I can feel the guilt crawl up my stomach. 

“I’m sorry I made you cry. What’s wrong? How can I fix it?” If I made him cry I want to make it better. Seeing him hurt like this, I just can’t bear it.

“You didn’t make me cry.” He whispers out. “Then what’s wrong?” He winces at my response. Maybe I replied a little too fast to him.

“I’m….” he removes his hands from his legs and looks at his sleeves. They are stained and wet. “I’ve made a mess of things. I’m sorry. I just got worried.” 

I see him studying his sleeves with great interest.

“What are you worried about?” My voice drops, “are you worried about the date, Shima?” At the mention of his nickname his rigid position relaxes. 

“I guess, in a way.” He shrugs. I can’t help but find it a little endearing. Despite knowing each other for years, he was still worried about our date. “It’s our first date and it has to be memorable and special.”

I chuckle softly, “To tell you the truth, I was nervous too.”

His head shoots up and he looks at me with big doe eyes.

I lean over to wipe at the drying tears on his cheek. To my surprise, he didn’t pull away but leaned into my touch. His crying has stopped.

“We’ve known each other for a while, Kouyou, I didn’t want to mess this up. I wanted to make you happy. I was worried I may not live up to your expectations.” Kouyou snorts at my answers and lets out a breathy laugh.

“That’s what I was worried about too.” He smirks.

I’m stunned. He shakes his head, “I thought maybe you would think I was trying too hard. I did my makeup but then I worried that it didn’t look good. Then I thought maybe you’d think my outfit was too revealing and you’d think I’m just trying to get into bed with you, that I’m easy. I didn’t want to bring too much attention to myself, but it’s the first date and there are certain expectations…”

I move my thumb over his lips and he stops mid-sentence. I couldn’t let him continue his negative thinking.

“Shima, don’t worry about it being our first date. With you it’d be special no matter what. I’ve seen you with and without make-up, I was with you when you went through that phase in high school. I thought you looked beautiful every day! I don’t think you are easy. I respect you too much to think anything like that!”

I remove my thumb and place my hand behind his neck and rest my wrist on his shoulder. I start twirling a strand of his honey blond locks through my fingers.

“I admired how you decided for yourself that you didn’t want to go to university. Everyone else was just going with the flow, but you went against that and got a job and your own apartment. You started building your life on your own. You don’t give yourself enough credit. You doubt yourself too much despite all you accomplished.” I couldn’t stop praising him. In a way, I wanted to comfort him, but I truly meant what I said.

He looks at me with a poker face and deadpans, “I work at a convenience store.”

I snicker at his unenthused words, “But you made the decision and stuck by it. Now look at you, you’re going a date with me! How lucky can you get?” I joke to ease any tension.

His face lightens up and he begins to chuckle. It turns into a genuine laugh that eases my heart. He leans his head against my chest, “God, you’re an idiot.”

We end up just sitting in his car laughing for a good ten minutes. Him leaning into my chest. My arm resting on his back as he shakes from the laughter. Once, we quiet down he lifts his head up to meet my eyes. His face, still stained from his crying, now looks relieved and genuinely happy. He smiles again. The grateful smile I remember from the first day we met and I helped him.

I lean down and kiss his lips. He hesitates at first and then leans into it. It didn’t last long. There was no lust, no heavy breathing. Just a brief peck to cement our hopes for this relationship. I pulled away and smile down at him. “Why don’t we skip the bar and just go back to my place, order pizza and watch bad movies?”

Kouyou leans back into his seat and nods, “Sure. That sounds like fun. Less pressure.” I place my hand and his thigh and give it a comforting squeeze before exiting his car. Heading back to my car I can’t stop smiling to myself. This was a perfect first date. I can’t wait for the next one.


End file.
